


Sugar In Different Packages

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Chocolate, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, The Pocky Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: Craig doesn't mind having some sugar if he hasn't met his caloric intake of the day. But he may just drown in all the sweetness that his bro gives him. And honestly, I think he's okay with that.
Relationships: Craig Cahn/Dadsona
Kudos: 47





	Sugar In Different Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick one shot I thought of. Hope you enjoy <3

I hear the doorbell ring from the kitchen, knowing its Sean at the other side of the front door. We’re having the steak and side salad I made for us back at our camping adventure for dinner and spend the rest of the evening just relaxing together. After having the kids be picked up by Smashley earlier, I had some more errands to do today before I could wind down and spend time with my bro. Well, boyfriend who is also my bro. My… brofriend. Broyfriend? Still working on the pun of that.

I stopped seasoning the steaks, washed my hands, put them back in the fridge for a few minutes and made a beeline for the door. I opened the door and he gives me that heartwarming smile he always had since college. I didn’t think of it much back then but now, it’s like I can’t live without it. My heart beats just a little bit faster when I see him smile at me. He walks towards me and hugs me. I hug him back as I close the door behind us.

“How was your day babe?” He says into my chest.

“Better, now that you’re here with me.” I kiss the top of his head. He looks up at me and I kiss his lips. “I’m still prepping dinner. Just hang around for a bit, it won’t be long.” I detach from him.

“Wait!” He stops me by holding on to my wrist. I turn my head to him. “Can we… can we just be together for a few more minutes? I haven’t seen you all day.”

“You can be in the kitchen while I’m prepping bro. It’s no big deal.” I shrug at him.

“No… I just wanna cuddle up with you… on your couch for a few minutes. Plus I’m not that hungry yet.” His face grows a light shade of red.

I pause for a second. It’s true that we haven’t seen each other all day today, though we have texted each other earlier. I smile back at him.

“You know what? Let’s do that.” I’ve been busy today and I’ve been a little too uptight on getting dinner running on time. A few minutes of relaxation would be nice.

His eyes brighten and he smiles at me again. We plop down on my couch as I sigh in relief. He sits next to me and I wrap an arm around him. Damn, a whole day of errands got me beat. Am I really getting that old?

“I told you I should have taken half of the errands for you.” He says as he places his glasses on the coffee table.

“Yeah… I should have.” It’s still a challenge for me to not overwork myself ever since Smashley and I separated. That’s really all I’ve known from that point, just so my girls can grow up healthy and be well prepared before leaving me. But with Sean around, things have been easier. It’s just that this time I thought I could get the errands done but, one thing led to another and a lot of bad luck mixed in it. I was somehow able to finish all the errands but at the cost of time spent to be with Sean.

“I can tell you’re already mentally tired Craig.” Sean looks at me worriedly.

I run my hands through my hair. “It’s just… things didn’t go as planned on getting the errands done in time and… I feel bad for using up our time together for finishing them.” I rub the back of my neck.

He lays his head on my shoulder and hugs me again. “It’s okay, I’m not mad about it. We’re here now and we have tomorrow together.” Thank God I’m taking it easy tomorrow. “It’s kind of also why I wanted to cuddle up with you here. Just to give you some time to breathe again.”

“Has anyone ever told you how sweet you are? Cuz… you are.” I smile at him and I can feel my face turning red now.

He giggles. “Well there’s you, my mom, my co-workers a few years ago, Alex, Amanda, my kindergarten teacher, some grandma I helped cross the street…” We both share a laugh. “A little disappointed that you weren’t going for a Dad pun but yeah I’m aware that I’m liable for the cause of diabetes and cavities.”

I turn to him. “If it’s from you, then I don’t mind overdosing.” I give him a playful smirk.

“Oh my God, stop.” He rolls his eyes and smacks me lightly on the arm. Just then, he perks up. “Oh! While we’re talking about sugar and sweets, I also kind of wanted to try something with you.”

I furrow my brows at him. “Oh no, bro, you know I’m avoiding all that processed candy shit.”

“It’s not candy per se…” He reaches in to his sweater pocket and pulls out a red box and shows it to me. “But it does have chocolate coating on it.”

“Pocky?” I read out the familiar snack name held in front of me. I haven’t had these in a long time and for good reason: they’re not good for you. “I’ve had these before bro.”

“Yeah I know, we ate these in college.” He rolls his eyes again. “Can we share this together? Just for old times’ sake?” He gives me puppy eyes

“I don’t know dude…” I rub the back of my neck again.

He takes one out of the box regardless of my protests. “Here. Just hold the area that doesn’t have chocolate coated on it with your front teeth.” He shoves it in front of me.

“What?”

“Just… hold it between your teeth and don’t take a bite off of it.” I promise you I won’t.

I do as he says and held the biscuit between my teeth, careful to not break it off. He sets the box down on the coffee table and he shuffles closer to me. We lock eyes with each other and he takes the chocolate coated end on his mouth. He starts nibbling on his end and slowly his face makes his way towards me. Slowly but surely he inches closer to me. Every crunch of the biscuit he makes, I can feel my heart beat a bit faster. We haven’t broken eye contact and I can feel my face getting red. I can see his face getting red too. He tilts his head slightly, just before our noses bump into another and he leans in for a kiss. I let go of the piece in my mouth and he takes it with his tongue, gently caressing my lips. Just as he was about to detach, I cupped his face and lean in for more. He sighs in the kiss as I lick his tongue, still tasting the remains of chocolate. I slowly let go and we smile at each other.

“How was that?” He says.

“Dude… where’d you learn to do that?” I licked my lips for any remains of Pocky.

He chuckles. “Amanda showed me this anime she was watching one time and we got to a scene where two characters did exactly what we did. So… I kind of wanted to try it with you.” He blushes. I feel my face heating up as well.

“This is a dangerous game bro, for me especially. We’ll both get addicted doing this.” But… honestly, I think I’m okay with that.

“Yeah… I know. I just wanted to try it is all.” He looks away, slightly dejected.

Shit. I made him feel bad.

“… Maybe once in a while we can do this.” I place my hand on his shoulder. He looks back at me and I smile at him. “Wanna do it again?” His eyes brighten once again as he picks out another stick.

On the third stick, I decided to take a few bites myself. The taste was the same all those years ago. But eating it this way with him, it’s a lot more fun. We went from eating them all together to… eating them one at a time together. We did this a few more times before I had to go get dinner ready for both of us. Sean followed me and waited patiently for them, as we talked about more college stories together.

Once we finished dinner Sean started setting up the game console he got me for Christmas so we can do some multiplayer games, as I finish up washing the dishes. As I put away the leftover side salad, I noticed some apple slices that were left in the fridge. Ah damn, I forgot to give those to the girls before they left earlier this morning. I mentally kicked myself for that. I take them out of the fridge and place them on the table. Just then, I came up with an idea.

“Hey bro! Can you come here for a sec?” I called out.

“What’s up?” Sean enters the dining room again.

“You wanna help me finish these up?” I show him the apple slices. “I was supposed to give these to the girls earlier but it slipped my mind.”

“Yeah, sure. I don’t mind.” He shrugs.

Before he picks one up, I pick up the thinnest slice I could see and held it between us. “Wanna try it with an apple?” I smile at him.

He looks at it for a second and realizes what I wanted to do. He giggles and holds the apple slice between his teeth, as I do on the other end. The apple slice isn’t long enough compared to the Pocky stick as our faces were still slightly close together, but we still nibbled each end before we lean in to kiss.


End file.
